


Grandir

by Alaiya, Chrysos, LittleBakemono



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [27]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Explicit Language, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Next-Gen, Revenge, Sequel, Truth, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysos/pseuds/Chrysos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/pseuds/LittleBakemono
Summary: [UDC!verse] Le destin, c'est une chose ; ce qu'en fait celui qui en hérite en est une autre. De l'apprentissage du nouveau chevalier de la Balance : partie IV.Ecrit par Chrysos





	1. A vau l'eau

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline** : chronologie UDC - début 2021: Andreas Antinaïkos a quinze ans. Fin 2021 : Andreas et Théo viennent d'avoir seize ans (à un mois près). 
> 
> **Rappel du contexte** : en 2005 (cf. fin de Fragments) Kanon et Thétis ont eu un garçon, prénommé Andreas Antinaïkos Jr (en référence au père de Saga et Kanon). Né sous le signe de la Balance et développant dès ses premiers jours un cosmos digne de ceux de ses parents, Andreas s'avère être le successeur tout désigné de Dôkho, lequel le reconnait par ailleurs en tant que tel dès sa naissance. Malheureusement, le contrecoup des épreuves subies par Dôkho lors de l'affrontement contre les Portes (cf. UDC) ne lui laissera pas le temps de transmettre son enseignement à Andreas ; celui-ci, enfant difficile s'il en est, est alors confié à Shiryu qui s'engage à assurer sa formation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Auteur** : Chrysos

_Centre d'entraînement de Rozan, février 2021_

« Vous trois, l'entraînement est terminé. Laissez-nous je vous prie. »

Le ton était posé et courtois, comme de coutume avec maître Shiryu, mais les trois disciples avaient bien senti que quelque-chose clochait dans le comportement du Japonais : une raideur dans la nuque peut-être, ou un tremblement subtil des épaules à moins que ce ne fût le regard assassin qu'il dardait sur maître Okko. Toujours fut-il qu'ils partirent sans demander leur reste, tandis que leurs deux professeurs s'observaient toujours en chiens de faïence.

« Où est-il ? Demanda Shiryu, quand il fut sûr qu'aucune oreille juvénile ne traînait plus dans les parages.

— Aucune idée, répondit son semblable. Dans la vallée, je présume. »

Shiryu se pinça l'arête du nez, comme à la recherche d'un point d'ancrage dans le maelström d'émotions qui le submergeait. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Rozan, une heure plus tôt, tout allait de travers. Qu'on lui annonce, l'air gêné, qu'Andreas avait déjà réussi l'épreuve ultime, c'était déjà une pilule assez difficile à avaler. Mais qu'en plus cet imbécile d'Okko ne trouve rien de mieux que lui accorder une permission spéciale pour fêter ça, c'était la goutte d'eau en trop.

« Il l'a vraiment fait ? interrogea Shiryu, en scrutant le flot tumultueux de la cascade.

— Eh oui et sans forcer en plus : le courant de notre bonne vieille cascade a fait marche arrière. Tu aurais dû voir la tête des autres gamins ! Ils avaient la mâchoire décrochée façon pied de biche ! »

Charmante image, songea le Japonais. Mais c'était plutôt un cruel retour de manivelle dont il était le seul fautif. Depuis le temps qu'il leur tannait le cuir, avec son épreuve réservée aux plus appliqués et assidus...

Okko se leva et boitilla dans sa direction. Comme toujours, Shiryu se demanda secrètement ce qu'il se passerait s'il avait à affronter son ancien condisciple. Bien sûr sa blessure à la jambe le diminuait, mais elle avait aussi rendu le Tigre bien plus imprévisible dans ses mouvements et dangereux au combat. Chose que nombre de disciples moqueurs avaient appris à leurs dépens. Hormis Andreas, aucun d'eux n'osait plus appeler maître Okko le Tigre boiteux, même dans la sécurité relative de leur baraquement.

« Il va vraiment falloir que tu t'y fasses, reprit Okko. C'est lui qui succédera au Vieux maître. »

Shiryu acquiesça, de mauvaise grâce. Et dit :

« Cela me serait toutefois moins pénible si tu cessais un peu de l'idolâtrer et que tu m'aidais plutôt à lui inculquer un semblant de discipline.

— A chacun sa méthode. A toi les brimades et les coups de bambou, à moi l'apprentissage de la puissance. Tu sais qu'il a encore fait des progrès, pendant que tu n'étais pas là ? C'est pour cela que je lui ai permis de passer l'épreuve.

— Correction, tu lui as fait passer l'épreuve _justement_ parce que j'étais absent.

— Admettons. Mais est-ce un mal de le mettre en confiance ? Ses pouvoirs sont...

— Dangereux. Il n'a pas la maturité nécessaire pour les employer à bon escient. »

Okko leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

« Et c'est reparti. On a sous la main le môme qui deviendra le Chevalier de la Balance le plus puissant de la création et son éminence Shiryu le rabat-joie y va encore de ses petits discours archaïques. Andreas est trop impétueux, c'est un petit con sans éducation, etc. Qu'est-ce qui te défrise le plus, à la fin : que ce soit le neveu de ton pire ennemi ? Ou qu'il soit destiné à avoir le poste que ni toi ni moi n'avons eu les épaules d'obtenir ?

— Ce qui m'agace le plus, c'est surtout de devoir faire équipe avec un crétin comme toi ! J'ignore vraiment ce qui a pris à notre maître de nous confier les rênes du centre : comme si nous avions la moindre chance de nous entendre ! »

Les deux rivaux se toisèrent un instant, l'air féroce, avant d'éclater de rire dans un synchronisme presque parfait.

« C'est clair que maître Dohko devait être sacrément gâteux, sur la fin, plaisanta Okko. Comme si nous pouvions faire du bon boulot ensemble.

— Et le respect dû aux aïeux ? Fit mine de s'énerver Shiryu, en armant le poing. Cependant, parfois je me demande... »

Les deux anciens disciples se tournèrent vers le ciel étoilé et observèrent la constellation de la Balance. Okko promit alors :

« Vous inquiétez pas, l'ancêtre : ce gosse sera digne de vous. »

Shiryu hocha le menton pendant qu'au firmament, une étoile se mettait à briller avec une intensité renouvelée.

 

 


	2. Tout vient à point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Auteur** : Little Bakemono
> 
>  **Notes complémentaires** : Taous est le chevalier du Peintre. Parmi ses particularités, on retiendra notamment une capacité à intégrer de l'information sans aucune limite au travers d'une maîtrise cosmique de tout ce qui est tracé avec de l'encre. Taous, dans son enfance, a été un temps pressentie pour la charge du Lion mais son endurance exceptionnelle l'a amenée à plutôt embrasser le destin de chevalier du Peintre, au regard de la difficulté de la formation.

 

_ Le 3 novembre 2020 _

 

« Tu promets que tu seras là, hein ? »

La liaison n’était pas très bonne, et la webcam de Théo vraiment pourrie - vive le made in China - aussi Sybil s’assura-t-elle d’exagérer suffisamment son expression.

« Mais oui, je t’ai déjà dit, j’ai bloqué la date dès que James l’a annoncée. Je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde, quand même ! »

Les hauts parleurs ne rendirent pas justice au rire ravi de l’adolescent, qui embraya aussitôt avec enthousiasme sur la fête que leurs camarades de Rozan avaient organisé pour son anniversaire et celui d’Andreas.

_Quinze ans, déjà…_

_Une minute._

 

* * *

 

_ Le 4 novembre 2020 _

 

« Taous ?

— Oui ?

— T’aurais un moment ? »

 

* * *

 

_ Le 7 novembre 2020 _

 

« Et Armand, il en pense quoi ? »

Sybil prit le temps de terminer sa soudure avant de répondre :

« Disons que sur le principe, il n’est pas exaaaaaactement contre. Pour le moment. Tu peux me passer la pince ? »

 

* * *

 

_ Le 9 novembre 2020 _

 

« Et tu es sûre de toi ? »

L’air grave, Sybil hocha la tête, ses mains soigneusement posées sur le bureau.

« Taous m’a fait quelques recherches et pour l’instant, ce qu’elle a trouvé corrobore mes hypothèses. »

Songeur, James se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Le silence s’installa pendant de longues minutes, sans qu’aucun des deux ne bougeât.

« Je veux un dossier complet, le plus documenté possible, avec une bibliographie et un détail précis de ton plan. A partir de là, on verra ce qu’on peut faire. »

 

* * *

 

_ Le 15 novembre 2020 _

 

« Je ne suis quand même pas trop d’accord. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sybil soupira lourdement.

« Armand, tu sais très bien qu’il va falloir qu’on fasse quelque chose. Sinon, on court à la catastrophe, et ça sera au moins aussi violent qu'à l'époque, voir pire. »

La mention du fiasco d’Oksanna les fit tous frissonner, malgré la chaleur confortable régnant dans le bureau.

« Oui mais, quand même, ce n’est pas un peu…

— Radical ? Absolument. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’il n’y a qu’avec ça qu’il comprendra. »

Appuyé contre le mur, Kireth jouait machinalement avec son hand spinner, l’air morne.

« Ok, mais dans ce cas, ça ne serait pas plutôt à toi de t’y coller ? C’est toi, son compagnon d’axe, après tout… »

Poussant un gros soupir, James passa une main lasse sur son visage.

« Armand a raison. Mais c’est avec Sybil que ça coince depuis presque dix ans, et je suis d’accord avec elle : il est temps d’en finir. »

 

* * *

 

 

S’ils ne furent pas nombreux à le remarquer, un mystérieux bruit de craie traçant délicatement un trait sur un tableau se mit à résonner régulièrement dans le Surmonde, sans que personne ne sût dire ce que c’était.

(Sauf Rosalind, évidemment. Mais Rosalind n’ayant pas l’air plus alarmée que ça, personne ne s’inquiéta outre mesure)

 

* * *

 

_ Le 31 octobre 2021 _

 

L’ambiance était solennelle et les visages, de circonstance.

Agenouillés au milieu de leurs pairs déjà chevaliers de longue date, ainsi que de leurs aînés, les deux jeunes gens fraîchement intronisés écoutaient gravement leur jeune Pope, imposant d’autorité dans sa robe noire de cérémonie.

Les nouveaux saints de la Balance et du Scorpion se relevèrent enfin, sous une salve d’applaudissements, et tout le monde se précipita pour les féliciter.

La fine équipe était désormais presque au complet - plus que trois membres à accueillir ! -, et si une brève vague de nostalgie étreignit tout le monde au souvenir des absents, la joie et la fierté la dissipèrent bien vite.

Postée contre un pilier proche de la porte, comme à son habitude, Sybil contemplait la foule avec un air satisfait de gros chat.

Croisant le regard d’Andreas depuis l’autre bout de la pièce, elle lui adressa un grand sourire et un pouce levé, auquel il répondit d’une moue dédaigneuse.

Mais elle ne s’en offusqua pas.

Pas plus qu’elle ne s’était offusquée de toutes les impolitesses qu’il lui avait servies depuis le nouvel an.

(Dans le Surmonde, un nouveau trait s’ajouta au mystérieux décompte)

 

* * *

 

_ Le 1er janvier 2022 _

 

« Je te trouve bien enjouée de si bon matin, surtout pour quelqu’un qui a autant bu la veille…

— J’ai un bon pharmacien. Bonne année, mon petit papa chéri !

— Bonne année, fille indigne. »

 

* * *

 

Le bruit de la craie métaphysique était devenu tellement familier que personne n’y prêtait plus attention.

 

* * *

 

_ Le 7 novembre 2022 _

 

Le conseil touchait à sa fin, dans une ambiance feutrée. C’était quand même une belle tablée, se dit Taous depuis son coin de table, à la gauche de James, d’où elle prenait les notes nécessaires à la tenue du registre des assemblées (Oksanna, à la droite du Pope, se chargeant, quant à elle, du compte-rendu de séance).

La jeune garde représentait désormais la majorité des participants, même si certains parmi leurs aînés continuaient à assister assidûment à toutes les assemblées (au hasard, un certain Antinaïkos ronchon).

« Bon, je crois qu’on a fait le tour. Est-ce que quelqu’un voit quelque chose à ajouter ? »

En général, à ce stade de la réunion, la plupart des participants avaient déjà décroché et cette question servait de signal de départ.

Mais une tension étrange sembla soudain bourdonner dans l’air, chacun se redressant machinalement sur son siège.

Et Sybil se leva.

« Oui.

— Nous t’écoutons. »

Hochant brièvement la tête en signe de remerciement, Sybil se tourna en direction d’Andreas, qui gribouillait mollement sur sa feuille sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Andreas Antinaïkos, chevalier de la Balance, moi, Sybil Salieri, chevalier du Cancer, je te provoque en combat singulier afin de laver mon honneur, comme les lois du Sanctuaire m’y autorisent. »

L’annonce tomba dans un silence estomaqué, le son d’une mine de crayon brisée nette résonnant dans la pièce.

L’intéressé releva lentement la tête de sa feuille, l’air abasourdi.

En bout de table, James affichait un sourire au moins aussi satisfait que celui de Sybil.

Depuis son siège en retrait, Saga était devenu blême.

Kireth et Armand se lancèrent un regard entendu par-dessus la table.

Rosalind rayonnait.

Taous trépignait intérieurement.

La voix grave de James finit par briser le silence.

« Alors, Andreas ? »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, qui rougit brutalement sous l’effet de la surprise et de l’embarras et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Saga l’interrompit en se levant brusquement de son siège.

« …Non mais enfin, Sybil ?! Ça va pas ?! Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ?! »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, exsudant une tranquillité digne de Rosalind et Shaka réunis.

« Depuis presque dix ans, j’ai laissé ton neveu me cracher à la figure et salir ma réputation au Sanctuaire en toute impunité. Maintenant, nous sommes enfin sur un pied d’égalité, et conformément à nos lois - dont Taous, ici présente, peut attester de l’authenticité et de la validité - j’ai décidé de faire valoir mon droit au respect, à travers un combat singulier. Si je gagne, mon honneur sera lavé. Si je perds, je reconnaîtrai ma défaite, et je me plierai à la décision que prendra le Pope à mon égard.

— Et ça t’as pris comme ça, en te levant ce matin ? »

Le rictus sardonique de la jeune femme le fit frémir.

« Oh, non. Ça va faire deux ans que je prépare mon coup. C’est que, pour ce genre de procédure, il faut l’aval du Pope pour mettre en place des observateurs, et aussi laisser un an à tout nouvel intronisé pour faire ses preuves. Andreas a été intronisé il y a un an et sept jours. Et on ne peut pas exactement dire qu’il ait fait ses preuves dans son comportement envers moi. Le Pope et les observateurs pourront en témoigner… »

Taous en profita pour glisser un épais dossier dans les mains de Saga.

« Si l’aspect légal vous intéresse, tout est là-dedans. Ainsi que les amendements établis par James… »

L’ancien Gémeaux se saisit sèchement du dossier et allait pour contre attaquer, lorsque le jeune Pope leva la main pour l’interrompre.

« Sauf votre respect, vous n’avez pas votre mot à dire sur la situation. En revanche, j’aimerais avoir celui d’Andreas : acceptes-tu le défi, oui ou non ? »

Sous l’effet de la colère, le jeune homme s’était levé de sa chaise, sa feuille froissée en boule dans une de ses mains, et il fusillait Sybil du regard, son cosmos commençant de rougeoyer en vagues agressives autour de lui.

L’intéressée, elle, était toujours d’un calme olympien, son propre cosmos, antithèse parfaite de celui d’Andreas, coulant paisiblement le long de son corps comme une seconde peau.

« Andreas, je t’ai posé une question…

— Oui ! J’accepte ! Et je peux te dire que je vais te le faire regretter, sale garce ! »

Le sourire de chat de Sybil ne fit que s’agrandir tandis que plusieurs de leurs collègues, notamment Pia et Oksanna, regardaient Andreas d’un air atterré.

Impassible, James réclama à nouveau le silence.

« Taous, as-tu bien pris note ?

— Je confirme que le défi de Sybil Salieri a bien été accepté par Andreas Antinaïkos. Cependant, je crois qu’elle a oublié quelque chose… »

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit carnassier, alors qu’elle se tournait vers Théo.

« Théodoros, considérant le nombre de saloperies qu’Andreas t’a fait subir depuis que tu le connais, si tu le souhaites, je peux également combattre en ton nom. »

Le jeune Scorpion dévisagea son amie d’un air totalement perdu et surpris, son regard glissant prudemment vers Andreas, qui tremblait littéralement de rage sous le coup de l’humiliation.

« …Euh…euh…bah…je…je peux réfléchir ?

— Théo ! »

L’interpellé grimaça mais choisit d’ignorer son voisin, pour se tourner vers James.

« ...Je...j’ai droit à combien de temps pour donner ma réponse ?

— Deux heures à partir de maintenant, pas une minute de plus.

— OK…OK…deux heures. Très bien. »

Il y eut un sursaut collectif lorsque Andreas poussa un cri de rage et renversa bruyamment sa chaise en quittant la pièce comme une furie.

Un silence de mort régna pendant de longues minutes.

« Bien. Sybil, tu disposes de deux heures pour te préparer, et choisir tes témoins. Taous ira informer Andreas des règles. Rendez-vous à l’arène centrale à treize heures précisément. Si personne d’autre n’a quoique ce soit à ajouter, la séance est terminée. »

 

* * *

 

_ Une heure plus tard _

 

« Tu es complètement folle.

— Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

— Sybil ! »

Soupirant, la jeune femme finit d’enrouler ses bandes de protection autour de ses mains puis se tourna vers son conjoint pour l’enlacer.

« Fais-moi confiance. »

Ethan lui répondit d’un baiser inquiet.

 

* * *

 

_ Une heure plus tard _

 

Les gradins étaient bondés.

Grâce à Taous, la nouvelle avait fait le tour du Sanctuaire en à peine une heure et demi, et tous avaient accouru pour assister au spectacle. L’arrogant héritier de la famille Antinaïkos contre la nouvelle Cancer qu’on disait aussi dérangée que son père adoptif : personne n’aurait voulu rater ça.

A quelques pas de Sybil, Andreas bouillait toujours de rage, accompagné d’Oksanna et Ethan, tandis qu’elle même était suivie par Kireth et Rosalind.

Face à eux dans la tribune d’honneur, James siégeait, une nouvelle fois Taous auprès de lui, chargée de retranscrire l’événement pour la postérité.

A l’entrée de l’arène, Armand et Magdalena se tenaient en retrait, vérifiant une ultime fois le matériel de secours.

Soudain, James se leva et le silence se fit.

« Chevaliers ! Le combat qui va prendre place a pour but de permettre à Sybil Salieri, chevalier d’or du Cancer, de laver son honneur face à Andreas Antinaïkos, chevalier d’or de la Balance, dont elle considère qu’il l’a sali. Sybil Salieri a également proposé de défendre l’honneur de Théodoros Kostas, chevalier d’or du Scorpion, pour les mêmes raisons, mais celui-ci a décliné. »

Un infime soupir de soulagement échappa à Andreas, tandis que Sybil haussait les épaules.

Tant pis, elle aurait essayé.

« Les règles sont les suivantes : vous avez douze heures pour combattre, soit jusqu’à ce que s’éteigne la dernière flamme de l’horloge sacrée. Le premier de vous deux qui ne saurait se relever passé le décompte de dix secondes sera déclaré perdant. Si passé les douze heures, aucun vainqueur n’est déclaré, le combat sera considéré comme nul et les parties en présence devront respecter un délai d’un mois avant de demander un nouveau combat. Enfin, je rappelle à toutes fins utiles qu’il est interdit d’essayer de tuer volontairement son adversaire... »

Quelques sourires gênés accompagnèrent les paroles de James.

« A présent, que les témoins rejoignent la tribune et que les combattants prennent place. »

 

* * *

 

Cinq heures à présent que le combat durait mais la foule des gradins était toujours aussi dense, derrière l’écran protecteur déployé conjointement par Rosalind et Kireth.

Poussé par la rage, Andreas s’était montré extrêmement offensif dès le début, obligeant Sybil à un ballet périlleux d’esquives et de parades qui ne l’avait pas pour autant protégée des assauts.

Mais elle avait continué d’éviter les coups sans relâche deux heures durant, analysant le style de son adversaire avec une concentration inébranlable.

Puis elle avait fini par passer à l’attaque.

Oh, rien d’extraordinaire. Elle savait très bien qu’elle n’avait pas la puissance brute d’Andreas, et qu’il ne servait à rien de vouloir jouer sur son terrain.

Toutefois, Sybil avait pour elle l’agilité, la rapidité, une endurance monstrueuse et un seuil de tolérance à la douleur extrêmement haut…ainsi qu’un cosmos quasiment inconnu au bataillon, dont elle ne laissait filtrer que le minimum vital nécessaire à la protection de son corps.

Ce qui rendait Andreas absolument fou de colère.

Et le poussait à lui courir après sans relâche et surtout, sans réfléchir, consommant toujours plus d'énergie pour essayer de l’atteindre.

Une erreur de débutant, qu’elle allait se faire un plaisir de lui renfoncer au fond de la gorge.

Au bout de deux heures de combat frontal violent et de course poursuite effrénée, il se mit à perdre en vitesse et en concentration, grisé par la joie sauvage de l’avoir touchée.

Au bout de trois heures, elle avait trouvé les failles dans sa garde et le tançait de tous côtés, puisant dans son cosmos quasi intact pour alimenter ses coups.

Au bout de quatre heures, il avait de plus en plus de mal à la suivre et elle avait réussi à le toucher plusieurs fois, pas assez pour le blesser sérieusement, mais suffisamment pour lui montrer qu’il n’était plus en sécurité.

Au bout de cinq heures, il s’était replié au centre de l’arène et lui envoyait ses attaques en évitant au maximum de bouger, pendant qu’elle lui tournait autour comme un fauve autour de sa proie.

Au bout de six heures, le corps d'Andreas commença à montrer des signes de faiblesse, l’empêchant de se concentrer et le conduisant à rater sa cible à plusieurs reprises.

 

Alors, elle attaqua.

Tout alla très vite. En quelques secondes, elle l'assaillait par l’arrière avant de fondre sur lui et le frapper sans lui laisser la possibilité de parer, se protégeant avec son cosmos lorsqu’il réussit à se dégager et à la projeter loin de lui.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu’elle était à nouveau sur lui, son cosmos d’un orange solaire explosant autour d’elle comme une éruption dont le souffle coupa la respiration des spectateurs, puis les coups se remirent à pleuvoir jusqu’à ce qu’une explosion retentît et qu’il allât rebondir contre le mur de l’arène, avant de s’écraser sur le sable.

Le silence, assourdissant dans l’air chargé d’électricité statique, tomba sur l’arène en même temps que la poussière soulevée par l’assaut.

Dans la tribune, James s’était levé, et comptait les secondes interminables.

A dix-neuf heures trente, il déclara Sybil vainqueur.

 

 


	3. Toute vérité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Auteur** : Alaiya

 

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, 8 novembre 2022_

« Avoue : tu étais au courant ?

— Je t'ai déjà dit que non.

— Mais tu t'en doutais.

— En effet », concéda finalement Angelo avant de rajouter : « et si elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'est _moi_ qui m'en serais chargé. »

La coque du téléphone gémit entre les doigts de Saga à moins que ce fût le grincement de ses dents serrées les unes contre les autres qui lui vrilla le tympan.

« Donc, tu cautionnes.

— Parce que tu espérais le contraire, peut-être ? Allons Saga, ce n'est tout de même pas un scoop : personne n'a jamais pu sentir ton neveu. Même toi, au bout du compte.

— Je ne te...

— ... permets pas ? C'est un peu tard, non ? »

Le Pope à la retraite soupira, son regard planant au-dessus du Domaine Sacré encore endormi à l'heure où le soleil surgissait à peine sur l'horizon. A l'autre bout du fil Angelo s'était tu, sans doute en train de maugréer intérieurement : même si avec les années, l'ancien chevalier du Cancer avait pris l'habitude de se lever de plus en plus tôt – se calquant ainsi sur la routine de son compagnon – le créneau ''avant l'aurore'' ne faisait pas – encore ? – partie de ses habitudes. Et la sonnerie brutale de son téléphone couplée au ton sans aménité de Saga n'avaient pas contribué à faire de ce jour trop tôt démarré ce qu'on avait coutume d'appeler ''une belle journée''.

« Et sinon ? Tu as fini ?

— C'est de notre faute. Celle de Kanon et la mienne. »

Nouveau soupir mais cette fois en provenance de Madrid. En arrière-plan du silence, Saga crut déceler un chuchotement qui s'éteignit aussitôt. Shura s'enquérant de l'identité de cet interlocuteur si matinal, devina le Grec qui ne prit pas la peine d'étouffer une pensée peu charitable à l'égard d'Armand. Pourtant biberonné aux discours pétris d'honneur, de probité et de courage de son maître, le nouveau chevalier du Capricorne s'était bien gardé d'informer sa hiérarchie du projet fomenté par sa compagne d'axe. Parce que forcément, il était au courant.

 _Ils étaient tous au courant_.

Même James. Son jumeau et lui avaient-ils donc été aveugles au point que leur conscience avait totalement ignoré l'ampleur des dégâts causés par Andreas depuis... Eh bien depuis toujours ? Ou presque.

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas été prévenus, finit par commenter Angelo avec circonspection.

— Oui mais toi...

— Quoi moi ? Parce que je n'y ai pas mis les formes, mon avis valait moins que celui de tous les autres qui n'ont pas eu les couilles de vous dire les choses en face, à ton frère et toi ? La seule personne qui a bien voulu écouter, et entendre, c'est Thétis. La seule, aussi, qui aurait pu rectifier le tir si seulement vous l'aviez laissée faire.

— On ne s'est pas...

— … rendu compte. Ouais. C'est sûr. »

A peine si Saga releva que c'était la deuxième fois qu'Angelo achevait ses phrases à sa place. Le phénomène n'était pas nouveau ; il fallait croire que le temps et l'éloignement, plutôt que de distendre les liens entre les chevaliers d'or, avaient au contraire contribué à les renforcer si tant était que cela fût encore possible. Souvent Saga s'était ému de la distance géographique que certains avaient mis avec leurs pairs avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne les avait pas perdus. Qu'il ne les perdrait jamais. S'il se concentrait, il était certain de percevoir un peu du cosmos fantasque de l'ancien Cancer malgré les milliers de kilomètres qui les séparaient. Et l'inverse était probablement vrai ; le ton d'Angelo s'était radouci :

« Tout le monde peut changer. Même tard. Regarde, moi.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de comparer Andreas, malgré toutes ses tares, à ton cas personnel. Soit dit sans offense. »

Un rire bref accueillit la réplique de Saga :

« Ça peut se comprendre. Après tout, ton neveu ne m'arrivera jamais à la cheville.

— Très drôle.

— Ceci étant dit, poursuivit Angelo, imperturbable, il est encore assez jeune pour prendre conscience de ce qui cloche chez lui et ce, malgré son père et malgré toi.

— On a été si nuls que ça ?

— ... Disons que vous n'avez pas été spécialement brillants. »

Le soleil du matin sur le Sanctuaire avait ce don très particulier d'illuminer les douze temples du zodiaque sous un angle qui leur conférait l'illusion d'être bâtis d'or et de lumière. Cet effet d'optique ne s'était jamais démenti et l'ancien Pope n'était pas mécontent que James, qui occupait désormais le bureau à côté du sien et s'avérait avoir besoin d'aussi peu de sommeil que son prédécesseur, pût à son tour appréhender un peu de cette majesté devant laquelle même lui, Saga Antinaïkos, avait su s'incliner. Non, tout ne pouvait pas être maîtrisé. Malgré les efforts consentis pour le bien commun, malgré les certitudes forgées au gré de l'expérience, il arrivait encore qu'on se trompât parce connaître toutes les vérités était impossible. Celle des Antinaïkos n'était qu'une parmi des milliers d'autres, elle n'était pas absolue et pourtant : ses père et oncle avaient reproduit avec Andreas junior l'éducation dont ils avaient eux-mêmes été les récipiendaires, avec le résultat que chacun connaissait.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? »

La question, si peu coutumière de la part de l'ancien Pope, tira à Angelo un silence assez long pour que Saga éloignât son téléphone de l'oreille afin d'en scruter l'écran. Non, la conversation n'était pas coupée.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, à moi ? Fit enfin l'Italien sans rien masquer de son étonnement.

— Tu ne t'es pas si mal débrouillée avec Sybil.

— ... De mieux en mieux. Je te rappelle que considérant le matériau de base que tu m'as refourgué dès le départ, ça aurait été difficile de faire pire. Je me suis débrouillé comme j'ai pu. »

 _Et sans ton aide par-dessus le marché._ La pensée informulée éclata comme une bulle dans l'esprit de Saga qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme j'aurais voulu qu'on se débrouille avec moi, je suppose, rajouta Angelo une seconde plus tard et un ton plus bas. Je veux dire... Il fallait sortir de ce cycle rempli de merde, tu comprends ?

— ... Oui. Oui, je comprends. »

 _Un peu tard._ Lui qui tout entier dévoré par son ambition et son arrogance, piliers de l'éducation dispensée par un Andreas Senior acquis à la cause de sa famille avant celle du Sanctuaire, avait tué son mentor, défiguré son meilleur ami et exilé l'autre moitié de son âme, n'avait pas su voir à temps ce que le cadre dans lequel il avait été élevé avait pu avoir de néfaste pour son entourage et pour lui-même, le conduisant sur les rives de la folie au point d'en appeler à la mort pour ne plus souffrir. Il avait toutefois bénéficié d'une deuxième chance, insigne et inestimable, par la grâce de la miséricorde de ses pairs, de la femme qu'il aimait, de son frère qu'il aimait.

Kanon lui aussi avait pâti des croyances ancrées en lui à force d'autorité par leur père ; lui aussi avait souffert au-delà de l'inexprimable de sa séparation d'avec son jumeau. Et malgré tout cela, les deux frères avaient reproduit avec leur unique héritier ce qui avait failli les détruire.

_Pourquoi ?_

« C'est sûr, ça aurait pu être plus facile – la voix d'Angelo s'était fait lointaine et, tiré de ses pensées, Saga dut se concentrer pour l'écouter – après tout, même moi, je suis devenu chevalier d'or, non ? Ce qui compte c'est le résultat, je suis sûr que Shion a dû te le dire au moins une fois si ce n'est pas deux. Alors, j'aurais pu me contenter de lui taper dessus et de la pousser suffisamment à bout pour qu'elle me haïsse. Ça marche bien la haine pour te faire exploser un cosmos, t'imagines pas à quel point.

— Angelo...

— Quoi ?

— ... Rien. »

Saga prit une inspiration :

« J'imagine que tu as raison.

— A quel sujet ? Tu me fais raconter tellement de conneries en m'appelant à cette heure...

— De la facilité.

— Ah. »

_Pardon, Thétis. Pardon pour tout._

Saga savait que Kanon avait déjà fait son mea culpa – pour de vrai cette fois – auprès de son épouse à l'issue de l'humiliation subie par leur fils. Thétis, trop bouleversée par les ondes de détresse absolue émanant d'Andreas et que son empathie la forçait à percevoir, n'avait pas pu alors concéder le pardon que son mari était venu quémander. A moins qu'elle ne l'eût pas voulu. Comment le lui reprocher ? Et si elle ne pouvait pardonner à son propre compagnon, qu'en était-il du jumeau de celui-ci ?

« Peut-être... Enfin, je dis ça... Je pense que le gosse est assez grand pour réfléchir par lui-même. Armand a dit à Shura qu'il envisageait de quitter le Sanctuaire. Vous devriez le laisser partir et rester aussi loin et aussi longtemps qu'il le jugera bon.

— Pas sans lui avoir parlé avant.

— Et pour lui dire quoi ? Que vous avez merdé dans son éducation, que sa mère n'y est pour rien mais que ça ne vous a pas empêché de la mettre à l'écart, que vous avez fait ce que vous estimiez juste mais que ce n'est pas une raison, excuse-nous s'il te plaît ? Alors qu'il vient de prendre une branlée magistrale devant le Sanctuaire _tout entier_ à cause de vous? Et tu crois sincèrement que ça va l'aider ?

— C'est la vérité pourtant. Je veux qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas le seul coupable dans cette histoire, que ce n'est pas tant lui que Sybil a puni que nous, qui étions censés le protéger et l'aider à devenir un adulte honorable.

— En lui déniant sa part de responsabilité ? Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il y a des tas de bouquins sur l'éducation stockés dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire, tu sais la très grande pièce juste au-dessus de ton bureau et dans laquelle tu ne mets jamais les pieds ?

— Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

— Concernant les bouquins ou le fait que tu n'y vas jamais ?

— Et puis d'abord, comment tu sais ça, toi ?

— ... Le bluff, tu connais ? »

Bien malgré lui, Saga laissa échapper un rire qui reçut son écho dans le combiné.

«C'est vrai, vous ne l'avez pas aidé mais de nature, c'est un sacré petit merdeux, ce gamin. Si tu veux qu'il rentre dans le droit chemin – enfin, dans le chemin le plus droit possible eu égard à son passif déjà bien lourd – il doit l'apprendre tout seul, sa leçon. Et si après il vient vous faire des reproches, eh bien vous ferez le dos rond, ton frère et toi. Ça vous changera. Et avec un peu de chance...

— Oui ? Fit Saga devant la soudaine hésitation d'Angelo qui continua néanmoins :

— … il réalisera enfin que sa mère ne se résume pas à un cosmos absent et donc sans intérêt. »

En contactant l'Italien, Saga savait que son apparente colère ne le protégerait pas des sentences de ce dernier et d'ailleurs, c'était un peu pour cette raison qu'il l'avait appelé : un besoin pressant de se faire remettre les yeux en face des trous puisque de toute évidence, il avait du mal à y pourvoir par lui-même. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce fût aussi violent.

« Ne t'avise pas, jamais, de dire une chose pareille à mon frère, répliqua-t-il froidement. On a beau ne plus être tout jeunes, tous autant que nous sommes, je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait qu'il te collera la raclée que tu mérites pour de tels propos.

— Oui, comme tu dis, on est vieux. Alors ton petit numéro de Pope tout puissant, tu le gardes pour ton miroir le matin. Il n'y a plus que lui que ça peut encore impressionner. Bordel ! As-tu seulement une petite idée de ce que cette femme a subi avec son propre enfant ? Tout ça à cause de deux grands couillons qui ont dit et répété à ce gosse que tout ce qui comptait dans l'existence, c'était le cosmos, le cosmos et encore le cosmos ? Et que plus il est puissant, meilleur il est ? Alors, oui, tu vois, Sybil a combattu pour son propre honneur, a proposé à Théo de l'inclure dans sa cause mais il y a aussi tout un tas d'autres gens pour qui elle a pris son courage à deux mains en jetant le gant au chevalier d'or le plus puissant de sa génération. Et parmi ces gens il y avait Thétis, qui depuis dix-sept ans est bafouée dans son rôle de mère à un tel point que ça crèverait le cœur de n'importe qui. Mais pas le vôtre, hein, bien sûr.

— Je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler.

— Mais tu l'as fait et tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

Angelo avait rétorqué sèchement. Un peu trop ; déjà il reprenait pour ne pas laisser s'éterniser le soudain silence de Saga :

« Bon – une respiration profonde, là-bas, quelque part au centre de Madrid – j'y suis allé un peu fort, j'avoue. C'est juste que...

— … Tu aimes beaucoup Thétis.

— Voilà. »

Le silence s'établit entre eux. A l'extérieur, le soleil avait suffisamment gagné en altitude pour que les temples eussent recouvré leur aspect habituel, tout en pierre blonde et autres creux d'ombre. Petit à petit, la vie achevait de s'éveiller dans le Sanctuaire et déjà les premières clameurs montaient depuis les arènes principales jusqu'au Palais. Les entraînements du matin avaient commencé.

« Andreas aime sa mère. Simplement, il n'a pas appris – _nous_ ne lui avons pas appris qu'il existait d'autre voies que celle du cosmos pour exprimer son amour à quelqu'un. Cela au moins, nous pouvons le lui expliquer avant qu'il parte.

— Si je puis me permettre...

— Au point où tu en es.

— ... Tu devrais solliciter Aioros pour transmettre ce ''message''. Ou Aiolia. Ils sont un peu mieux placés que ton frère et toi, ou Rachel et toi, sur ce sujet qu'au fond, vous ne maîtrisez pas vraiment. Ni moi. Ni même Sybil d'ailleurs ou encore d'autres de sa génération. »

Encore une fois, Angelo avait raison. Cela aurait pu devenir agaçant s'il n'avait pas toujours été la voix de la réalité, quelles qu'en fussent la laideur et la cruauté, dans l'oreille de l'ancien Pope. Parfois celui-ci se demandait comment il avait pu demeurer aveugle pendant si longtemps au sujet de l'Italien avant de se rappeler que les nues desquelles il était tombé lorsqu'il avait _su_ n'étaient pas aussi hautes que d'aucuns auraient pu le penser. La vérité de l'ancien Cancer aurait crevé les yeux de n'importe qui pourvu qu'on se fût donné la peine d'y regarder de plus près.

« J'y penserai, répondit Saga en se notant mentalement de contacter celui qui était encore le chevalier du Sagittaire.

— Puis-je t'être encore d'une quelconque utilité ? Répliqua alors Angelo, faussement obséquieux. Ou puis-je envisager d'aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner avant que Shura ne prenne ce foutu téléphone pour te faire part de tout le _bien_ qu'il pense de ton coup de fil ?

— Dis plutôt qu'il a déjà pris bien soin de te garder ton café et tes tartines au chaud. Il n'a pas envie de se faire pourrir la journée comme tu viens de pourrir la mienne.

— Rappelle-moi qui a commencé déjà ?

— Tu m'emmerdes, Angelo.

— Ouais. C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles à une heure parfaitement scandaleuse.

— Tu aurais été là, je t'aurais amené les croissants. A ce propos, vous revenez quand ?

— Ah, tu vois ? Et en plus, je te manque ! »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes complémentaires** : pour rappel, à la fin d'UDC, Thétis a sauvé la vie de Dôkho en servant de son cosmos d'une façon particulière qu'Aphrodite lui avait défendu d'utiliser, et qui a eu pour conséquences non seulement d'empoisonner son corps de façon pérenne si elle continue à se servir de son cosmos mais aussi et surtout de la priver à vie de tout contact physique avec autrui. Elle a donc du se résoudre à sceller son propre cosmos pour ne plus jamais en faire usage. Bien entendu, la référence au cas Albafica dans TLC est totalement assumée.


	4. L'éloignement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Auteur :** Chrysos

_ Mali, village de Fougala _

« Mais... vous êtes mort !? Non ? »

Andréas Junior s'en voulut de sa question. Bien sûr que le vieux Dohko était mort mais dans les hauteurs vertigineuses du Surmonde où son sommeil l'avait entraîné bien malgré lui, ce genre de considérations n'avait plus lieu d'être. Le Chinois sourit et répondit :

« C'est vrai et si cela peut te rassurer, toi tu es toujours vivant, bien que très loin des tiens. Pourquoi être venu en Afrique ?

— Ici ou ailleurs...

— C'est drôle, savais-tu que dans l'astrologie africaine, certains natifs de la Balance sont placés sous un signe bien particulier : le Sage ou l'Éloignement, selon les traductions. Espérais-tu accomplir une quête spirituelle ?

— Pas vraiment, je voulais juste un peu d'action. Il paraît que le coin était dangereux.

— Et c'est là que tu es tombé sur ce convoi humanitaire et que tu t'es joint à eux pour leur éviter des problèmes.

— Holà, pas de conclusion hâtive ! Ces gros naïfs pensaient que convoyer trois camions pleins de vivres et de matériel, sur deux cents kilomètres de pistes sillonnées nuit et jour par des troupes terroristes allait se passer sans heurts. Je me suis contenté de les accompagner, parce que c'était le meilleur moyen de tomber sur une bonne distraction.

— En ce cas, pourquoi es-tu resté au village pour les aider à bâtir leur génératrice électrique ? Ici, ils n'avaient plus besoin de ta souveraine protection. »

Andréas savait qu'il était impossible de mentir dans le Surmonde. Aussi préférait-il se taire plutôt que de se perdre en approximations. Mettant les deux pieds dans le plat avec une satisfaction manifeste, Dohko enchaîna :

« Malgré tout, tu n'avais pas à fuir ta honte. Il n'y avait rien de déshonorant à perdre contre une...

— Givrée ? Répondit le fils de Kanon.

— … fille. Assez jolie en plus, d'après ce que j'en vois dans tes souvenirs. Elle a des faux airs de Bettie Page.

— De qui ? »

Magnanime, Dohko fit profiter le jeune Antinaïkos d'images de cette fameuse pin-up des années cinquante dont le Chinois était visiblement un ardent fan.

« Ah oui, quand même ! Dites le vieux, vous n'étiez pas censé être un modèle de vertu et de rigueur ? Enfin, c'est ce que me répétait toujours maître Shiryu. Maître Okko, lui, disait plutôt que vous étiez bien coincé, avec une échelle des priorités assez douteuse. »

Haussement d'épaules du fantôme, qui rétorqua :

« J'avais un rôle à tenir auprès de mes chers disciples et je m'y suis tenu. A ce sujet, ils ne sont pas non plus les caricatures que tu te plais à voir en eux. D'ailleurs, regrettes-tu leurs enseignements ?

— J'ai pas dit ça... » se défendit mollement Andréas.

Dohko l'examina attentivement et, avec un sourire en coin, reprit :

« C'est fou, quand tu fais cette tête-là, tu es le portait craché de ton grand-père ! Un Antinaïkos buté et boudeur jusqu'au bout des ongles !

— Hé, si vous êtes juste venu pour m'insulter, vous pouvez retourner dans vos limbes ! Si – malgré moi, hein – je vous ai appelé, c'était sûrement pour...

— Bénéficier des bons conseils de ton prédécesseur sur ta situation ? » Suggéra Dohko.

 _Connerie de sérum de vérité_ , pensa le Grec le plus discrètement qu'il put.

S'il entendit, le spectre du vieux Chevalier ne fit pas grand cas de cette remarque et déclara :

« J'aurais grand plaisir à disserter de tes erreurs, mais ce niveau du Surmonde pourrait avoir de mauvaises répercussions sur ta psyché si tu t'y attardes plus longtemps. Pour l'heure, il vaut mieux que tu regagnes ton corps, on aura l'occasion de se revoir. »

Andréas Senior, saisi d'une inexplicable sensation de froid, fut bien obligé d'acquiescer. Avant de prendre congé, il demanda toutefois :

« Vous croyez que les choses vont pouvoir s'arranger ?

— Cela ne dépendra pas que de ton bon vouloir mais, qui sait, peut-être auras-tu droit, toi aussi, à une deuxième chance. »

 


End file.
